hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Jumpy Ghostface
Jumpy Ghostface is a rabbit who is a member of First Squad. He is the king of Rabbit Castle. Before joining High Roller He and Spotter the rabbit had to compete to be the Rabbit King. After beating Spotter, the old Rabbit King chose him to be the new one. Because of that, Spotter became jealous and ran away from Rabbit Castle seeking to train with the Masters of Darkness (not seen in "Ninja Fight",the episode where Spotter appears) to have revenge on Jumpy. Part of High Roller's army Some years ago or months ago, Rabbit King and the other kings and queens joined High Roller and took the Humans homes. (As seen in Parrot King's Flashback in "Parrot Castle") Joining Big Green Jumpy Ghostface, (Rabbit King) and the other rabbits terrorized the Humans until Big Green came to stop them. Rabbit King and other rabbits captured Commander ApeTrully then Mighty Ray and Sonia. When Lin Chung came and saved them, Rabbit King challenged them to a jump rope battle. Lin Chung tried to beat Rabbit King with the help of Mighty Ray and Sonia, but Rabbit King proved to be too strong. Lin Chung gets an idea and tells Mighty Ray to hypnotize Rabbit King, thus confusing him. Lin chung was then able to beat Rabbit King. Having been impressed by Lin Chung's skill, Jumpy agreed to joining Big Green also becoming a member of First Squad. (as seen in Rabbit Castle) Humans saw Rabbits as mediums for lettuce. About Jumpy Rabbit King, A.K.A. Jumpy Ghostface, is Number 088 of Big Green. He is a talented fighter who dives head first into dangerous battles without flinching an ear. Jumpy Ghostface is never afraid for his own well-being. He may look cute, but Jumpy is not the sort of animal you want to meet in combat. His weapon of choice is a common Rabbit weapon: the jump rope. In his skilled paws, this childs toy turns into a spinning machine, capable of cutting enemies or shielding the other members of First Squad. This magnificent jump rope doubles as a menacing whip, which he often uses during combat. When Jumpy fights, he wraps his ears around his face like a ninja mask, instantly transforming into a fierce ninja bunny. Jumpy can also throw explosive carrots by biting the tops off and throwing them like grenades. He can manipulate his ears in many ways, such as extra arms or stretch them. Jumpy is slowly learning human language by attending classes with Parrot King at Big Green. He has an active imagination and his thought balloons often convey unique solutions to difficult problems mainly interpreted by Jumpy's best friend, Lin Chung. One must be extremely careful when looking at Jumpy, because his eyeballs can rotate in circles and suck one into his imagination. However, his imagination has saved first squad twice. once in Parrot Castle when the Zebra Brothers used their Ghost Lanterns to give first squad their worst nightmares, but Jumpy's imagination proved to be too powerful and the Lanterns ended up backfire on the Zebra Brothers. The second in Octopus Castle when the Octopus King and Zebra Brothers got caught in Jumpy's fantasy. For unknown reasons, Jumpy has a scar above his right eye. Often Jumpy is seen with a carrot in his mouth, much like people who chew on a piece of wheat. He has also been shown to be protective of insects, as seen in Parrot Castle II, when Parrot King tried to attack a butterfly and Jumpy used his jump rope to defend it from Parrot King Appearence Jumpy is a white furred rabbit with black ears and black eyes, red irises with white pupils and a scar above his right eye. Much like normal rabbits, Jumpy has buck-teeth and no lower jaw. The inside coloring of his ears are pink-ish and circle shaped at the top. It was revealed in one episode that underneath Jumpy's fur is dark/tanned skin. Abilities/Weapons *Jump Rope *Explosive Carrot Darts *Daydream Void *Basketball Skills *Top Spinning *Ears Gallery JumpyTitle.png Jumpy ghostface.jpg screenCapture 08.05.13 17-24-19.jpg Jumpy123.jpg|Jumpy Ghostface Mightyrayeargrab.jpg|Jumpy and Mighty Ray Mightyrayearpull.jpg|Ear pull Mightyjumpy .jpg|Mighty Ray behind Jumpy Jumpygrrr.jpg|Red eyed Jumpy Redjumpy.jpg|Jumpy is red! Jumpyrope.jpg|Jumpy skipping Linandjumpy.jpg|Jumpy vs Lin Chung Jumpyandlinchung.jpg|Jumpy and Lin Chung hugging Soniajumpymightyray.jpg|Sonia hugging jumpy and Mighty Ray patting Jumpy's back Jumpypat.jpg|Mr. No Hands patting Jumpy's head Jumpyhug.jpg|Jumpy hugging Parrot King Linchungandjumpy.jpg|Hugging Jumpysonia.jpg|Jumpy Ghostface and Sonia Jumpystretchyaksha.jpg|Jumpy stretching yaksha Jumpyandsonia.jpg|Jumpy and Sonia Jumpycross.jpg|Mad Jumpy Wetjumpy.jpg|Soggy Jumpy Linpainting2.jpg|Jumpy posing Jumlyandmrnohands.jpg|Jumpy and Mr. No Hands posing for their portrait Jumpy3.jpg|Jumpy hanging onto the pole with his ears Jumpyshock.jpg|Jumpy looking shocked! Ropespin2.jpg|Jumpy spinning his rope Soniajumpy.jpg|Jumpy banging into Sonia Fight!.jpg|Jumpy and the others battling their mirror selves Linchungandapetrully.jpg|Jumpy with Lin Chung, Apetrully and Sonia Shuttlecockkick.jpg|Jumpy watching Lin Chung Poorjumpy2.jpg|Jumpy with a broken rope Thinkingjumpy .jpg|Jumpy thinking Buneyes.jpg|Jumpy with buns for eyes Butterfly.jpg|Jumpy with his butterfly friend Cowboy.jpg|Jumpy pretending to be a cowboy Whizz2.jpg|Jumpy whizzing around Locustjumpy.jpg|Jumpy with locusts Lj1.jpg|Jumpy with Lin Chung Lj2.jpg|Jumpy with Lin Chung Jumpyrice.jpg|Jumpy eating rice Jumpylinchung.jpg|Jumpy telling Lin Chung something Jumpyrope2.jpg|Jumpy using his rope Jumpy10.jpg|Jumpy ready to fight Female Jumpy and NoHands.png|Female version of Jumpy and NoHands Jumpy-ghostface-hero-108-21981391-800-600.jpg|Jumpy spinning his jump rope Jumpy fighting wasps.png Jerseyjumpy.jpg|Jumpy wearing a woolly jumper Snooze1.jpg|Jumpy asleep Jumpysleep.jpg|Jumpy in bed wearing his blindfold Jumpysleep1.jpg|Jumpy sleeping while Mystique Sonia and Yaksha run around Jumpy2.jpg Launchtubejumpy.jpg|Jumpy looking down the launch tube ﻿ Trivia *He is classified as Hero:088. **This corresponds to the eighty-eighth ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Du Xing, whose nickname is "Demon Face". *It's currently unknown how they learned Jumpy's real name, as he was referred to as "Rabbit King" in "Rabbit Castle", yet they somehow knew his name after that, even though he didn't know human language until "Parrot Castle". *It is currently unknown how Jumpy got his scar, as Jumpy has neglected to mention anything about it, and no one has pointed it out. It's currently unknown if Jumpy even knows. ﻿ Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Leaders Category:First Squad Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:kings Category:Talking Animals Category:Animal Characters Category:Classified Heroes